The present invention relates to manipulation of graphical user interfaces, and more particularly to the use of shortcuts to manipulate graphical user interfaces.
A graphical user interface (GUI) is a type of interface that allows users to interact with electronic devices through graphical icons and visual indicators. The actions in a GUI are usually performed through direct manipulation of the graphical elements. GUIs may be used in operating computers, phones, tablets, aming systems, handheld devices, etc.
As a supplement to the GUI system, shortcut commands may allow a user to perform a desired task with a single input, or combination of inputs, that are performed simultaneously, without the need to maneuver through multiple menus or screens on the GUI interface. In general shortcuts exist across many platforms, such as, for example computers (e.g. ctrl+c to copy text), and smart phones and tablets (e.g. pressing 2 fingers on the screen and moving them apart to zoom).